Sexual Frustration (Jeo)
by ChristianBeadlesGirl
Summary: THIS IS NOT ACTUALLY X-MEN. I JUST NEEDED TO PUBLISH SOMETHING FROM A WEBSITE BASED OFF OF THOSE TWO CHARACTERS. SORRY. Jeo One Shot! M/M. Don't like, don't open.


**Authors Note: This is a fan fiction based off of 2 fictional characters from an online series that my sister made. It's a Jeo AU, and if you're new to fan fiction, AU stands for Alternate Universe. Which means: ****the characters personalities are the same but the location, time, and often (but not always) relationships are completely different. Which means the characters' lives can be completely different compared to what happens in the series they're in. It's an alternate life. An alternate universe. Enjoy! (This is a One Shot)**

* * *

It was a normal day. Just a normal day. That was it. For once, their lives didn't seem like some crazy, plotted story with twists and turns. It was an ordinary day, and it's what they'd been asking for. It finally happened.

Leo was on the couch, watching some cheesy, anime that he accidentally turned on. It was a lazy, summer Sunday, and there was actually nothing to do. After wishing for just a regular day, he suddenly regretted his decisions. It was totally boring. He had tried reading one of James' books, from his cute but lame book collection, but it wasn't interesting one bit. He ended up taking a shower and went on his laptop. There was nothing fun in FaceBook world, so now here he was, watching TV. This weird anime.

An hour after the horrible marathon, the clock struck 8 pm, and there was another episode on.

"_Previously, on the last episode of Worst Case Scenario…" _The voice said, starting another episode that Leo felt guilty for being a bit excited to see what was going to happen. He kinda got attached to the loveable characters. His eyes were tearing up as it continued with the next scene, which was his favorite character, Yui, turning out to be evil. This show, _"Worst Case Scenario" _was undeniably good.

The door to the apartment suddenly flew open. Leo jumped, turning off the TV while quickly wiping his eyes. James walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. He carried a bag of what Leo assumed was groceries, while he slipped out of his shoes.

He asked anyways. "Whatcha got there?"

James disappeared into the kitchen, so Leo got up, following. He was only wearing sweatpants. Not even his glasses. They were somewhere in the bedroom or something like that. His red hair was a mess from lying on it all day and doing nothing.

"Hmm.. Oh, I don't know." James teased, standing by the fridge while Leo leaned against the counter, watching him. "Maybe some ice cream."

"You got _ice cream?!_" Leo immediately made his way over, gently pushing James away to get into the freezer. James stumbled and stood there pouting, watching as Leo ripped open the container, grabbed a spoon, and started eating it, right then and there. Right in front of James. Leo looked up at his pouting face and smirked. He licked the chocolate-chip-cookie-dough-flavored-ice-cream slowly, holding eye contact with the dark haired boy.

James looked away, blood starting to drip out of his nose, and walked out of the room, leaving Leo satisfied. He stood there and ate some more until he decided he was done. He put the ice cream back in the freezer and made his way out of the kitchen. Leo and James decided to move in just before University started, so they could be together. Their schools were about an hour away from each other, and their apartment was right in the middle. The drive back and forth from the apartment to each of their schools was only 30 minutes. They managed to see each other and skyped a fair amount. It was a year later, though, and it was August. They had two months to themselves to do cute couple stuff.

"James? Where are you?" Leo called out. The apartment was dark, most of the lights off, except for… the bedroom, of course. That's where James always went when he was upset. He just hid under the covers like a child. Leo sighed, walking inside. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the lump of what James was under the blanket. "James, what's wrong now?"

There was a pause in the air before James said anything. "Nothing."

"Clearly something is wrong." Leo argued.

"It's embarrassing, Leo. I don't want to tell you." James huffed.

Leo rolled his eyes and crawled up so he was beside James' body. "You've told me enough embarrassing stuff, James. Like, countless times. Remember when you told me about how one time you walked in on Jane naked? Or the first time you told me you were too shy to have s-"

That seemed to get him to come out. James threw back the blanket to glare at his boyfriend. "LEO! You swore we'd never discuss that again." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry. It was cute, though. Your cheeks were all red and you were so flustered and innocent looking. Man, I could destroy that innocence." Leo continued on.

"Leeeooo!" James whined, and gave a hopeless punch to his arm. He slouched back. "See? That's why I'm upset!"

"What? Did I miss something? Why are you upset?" Leo questioned, not getting the hint. James huffed. Leo could be so clueless sometimes.

"You make me so-" He cut himself off. He couldn't say it. Leo would just laugh at him. James sighed and covered his face.

Leo placed his hand on his thigh under the blanket, causing James' face to turn hot under his hands. "You can tell me, James. I'm not going to laugh." He said, as if reading his mind.

"Fine. Fine. I…" He paused and then said, "Youmakemesexuallyfrustrated."

"Excuse me?" Leo raised an eyebrow at him. "I couldn't hear you."

"Youmakemesexuallyfrustrated." James repeated.

"What?"

"Oh my God, Leo. You make me sexually frustrated! Okay? Happy? Did you hear me that time? Whenever you do stuff like lick a spoon slowly while freaking gazing at me, as if waiting for something to happen, it just… Agh! And I can't do anything with you because I'm terrified and awkward and shy!"

Leo went quiet. There was a heavy silence hanging over the room. James still had his hands on his face. He didn't even wanna look at Leo. There was a thin line between embarrassment and what he was feeling at the moment. Then, Leo wrapped his arms around James' body, pulling him close to his own. James turned into the hug, burying his face in Leo's (shirtless) chest. He closed his eyes.

"Jay Jay…" Leo started softly. "You don't have to do anything with me. I didn't know you felt like that. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't wanna do."

"I feel like if I don't, you'll leave me." James mumbled, barely hearable, but Leo heard easily.

Leo suddenly pulled away, causing James to look up, which was a bad mood. Leo cupped James' face with his hands, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Listen to me. I would never leave for something so pathetic. That's stupid, don't even _think_ like that. I wouldn't leave you, especially for that. Okay, James? I love you and if I really did, I wouldn't want to hurt you or force you to do anything, which I'm not doing. Do you understand?" Leo explained, an edge to his voice to let James know he wasn't lying.

James nodded as best as he could, with Leo holding his face. He was sure his face was red. At least his nose wasn't bleeding. Leo leaned down and pressed his lips against James', then pulled away. James rested his head back down, this time on Leo's shoulder so they could look at each other.

"I love you, too." James breathed.

Leo chuckled quietly. "Tell me something I don't know." He looked down, meeting wide blue eyes. James smiled and kissed Leo one last time. If they couldn't make love, who said they couldn't kiss?

* * *

**Authors Note: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SEXUAL FRUSTRATION IS, URBAN DICTIONARY IS A GOOD PLACE TO LOOK. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
